What is This Feeling?
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: Yes. What is feeling makes me fuzzy from top to toe and makes my head spin until there is only one person on my mind, you.


It all started when FeytedintheTARDIS really liked my Sami and Apollo oneshot, What Best Friends are for. I told her that I would do more so she suggested one about Sami getting jealous of her sisters so here you go!

* * *

What is this Feeling?

Today was Winter's birthday, she wasn't a very sociable person, so parties were way out the question. She did love her sisters a lot and never wanted to upset them so she always went along with their plans.

This year Sami insisted on bringing Apollo along. To be honest Winter had a _slight _crush but she knew Sami had a thing for him (No matter how hard her older sister denied it!) Winter could also tell that Spring had a crush on Apollo too, actually all the sisters did. She decided that today she would make Sami realize how she felt about him, one way or the other!

Summer loved sports so Winter said they would go skiing for her birthday. Due to Autumn's stupidity (A.K.A going outside on a freezing day... naked) she had a cold, therefore was not going. Winter only told Spring her plan because a) Summer was _exetremely _bad at keeping a secret, b) Spring was really a bit of a devil, but nobody except her sisters knew that.

The day got off to a bad start. Actually bad is the wrong word, horrendes more like. Sami and Apollo were having a very childish cat fight ("No! I was better!") even though Sami was almost fifteen and Apollo was thirteen. Spring and Winter were struggling to find a way to get them together and Summer attemped to do a backflip... and failed, epically failed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Winter asked quietly.

Spring immediantly got an idea, "We make Sami jealous!"

"Shh! They'll hear you!" The younger sister whispered loudly.

"Oh don't worry, they're to busy trying to break each other's nails to listen." Spring pointed out.

"True." Winter nodded.

Spring winked, then walked over to Apollo and tapped him on the shoulder. "Pollo, I'm struggling. Can you show me how to do something?"

"Sure." Apollo smiled and stopped fighting with Sami.

Sami felt strange standing by herself. She was hardly ever away from Apollo, they even shared the same room. Then as he grabbed her younger sister's hand she felt weird, angry even, but it wan't anger. It made her want to cry, it didn't help when Winter skiied over to them and softly asked Apollo to help her out.

She decided that she would go and look at the shop inside, she skiied to the bottom then took of her skis and stuck them in the snow before going inside. She saw a pretty snowglobe that she though Apollo might like, she smiled as she took it to the counter and bought it.

It quickly came time to leave, so leave they did. When they got back to the orphanage Sami brought out the snowglobe she bought earlier, when she looked up she saw Winter and Spring giving the exact same snowglobe to Apollo. Her heart broke into two pieces, it then shattered as she saw them giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She ran as fast as she could (she was a very good runner, by the way) to the girl's bathroom, so fast nobody noticed her, except Winter.

"Maybe it wasn't a very good idea..." Winter murmured to her sister.

"Nonsense." Spring quietly said back.

"But I just saw Sam run to the bathroom."

"That means our plan is working!" Spring exclaimed then clamped her hand on her mouth.

Apollo raised his eyebrow, "What plan?"

"Sami likes you," Winter admitted.

"Well yeah, we're best friends." He explained.

Spring shook her head, "She like-likes you, so we came up with a plan to make her jealous so she would tell you."

"Oh." Was his feeble reply.

"Well then go get her!" Winter shouted quietly.

Apollo nodded and ran down the hallway and called out to Sami. She appered in front of him.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Come on talk to me."

She shook her head.

"Please."

Still no answer.

"Please."

No.

"Please!"

"Fine! Happy?"

"Very."

"So what do you want?"

"I wanted to say..."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Summer was lying head first in the snow, "Hello? Anyone? Dude! That's so not cool man!"

* * *

Mwahahaha! If you want to know what happens next you must read Forever Yours because I'll release what happens in a couple chapters! Hehehehe!


End file.
